


I Have Fallen

by CavaTheCoffee



Series: cava's bastion corner [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Omnic/human relationship, Other, Reader-Insert, for both, lots of beeps and boops, reader - Freeform, the reader and Bastion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavaTheCoffee/pseuds/CavaTheCoffee
Summary: A short story about the nature-loving Bastion unit and the reader. Gender of both of them is kept neutral.(More Bastion one-shots or a continuation of this may be posted here in the future)Enjoy!





	

A curious gaze wondered up the silhouette of a tall omnic who stared back at the smaller human in front of them, tilting their head to the side in a silent question. A quiet beep sounded from their voice box and they made a motion to express that they're worried about the constant stare, wondering whether something was wrong. Another concerned beep was what managed to do the trick and the Bastion unit let out a series of short, soft beeps and boops as their bird companion joined in with melodic chirping. 

“Sorry,” You mumbled, sheepishly averting your eyes to the side in embarrassment while scratching the back of your neck. “It's just that I still find your height to be really amusing. Not in a bad way, of course-!” The panic stricken noise that followed made you panic as well, worried that you said something to upset the omnic, and you hurriedly explained what you meant. “You're just really, really tall and- well, I never really had the chance to appreciate that.” Chuckling quietly you shook your head, once more looking up at the robot and his friend. “I just feel really short in compa- oH JESUS-!” 

One second you were talking and the other you found yourself being heaved up and settled down on the robot's shoulder as Ganymede flew up, circling around the two of you. Sucking in a shaky breath your fingers quickly wrapped around the edges of Bastion's shoulder-plate in fear of falling.

They turned their head to look at you and it was all it took for you to relax slightly; you trusted them, you knew they won't let you fall. “Vreep! Beep, weeeoop.” 

“I know, I know.” You laughed, carefully reaching over to gently pat them on the head. “Just give me a heads-up next time before picking me up like that, okay?” With a nod the omnic let out a sound of satisfaction and moved, walking slowly in order to keep you safe while perched on their left shoulder. 

The two of you soon made it to the gardens where Ganymede landed on the edge of the small water fountain, singing happily as it got its feathers cleaned. Stopping under a tree Bastion reached his right hand out for you to help you down, other hand wrapping around your form to ensure you don't hurt yourself while the gun kept you steady as they lowered you to the ground. Being set back onto your own two feet made you lose your balance but the robot held you still, worried sounds coming from their voice box as they asked if you're okay. 

You laughed, thanking them for their concern and let your thumb caress the back of their palm in a gesture to show that you're not harmed in any way, shape or form. What followed was something what sounded like their equivalent of a sigh, the noise both adorable and somewhat terrifyingly hilarious – it caused another laugh of yours to slip past your lips and you shook your head at their questioning gaze. 

“It's nothing to worry about, I promise.” 

They nodded, finally letting go of your hand as they moved their weight from one leg to another, moving their legs farther apart slightly with every step, and then bending their body backwards while reaching their hands backwards as well. Truth to be told it was like watching an over-sized penguin do a little dance, quite funny to watch. 

The moment when they started falling backwards your breath hitched and you scrambled forward to try and catch the omnic before they hurt themselves. Seeing you suddenly move forward made the them panic slightly in an attempt to stop you before something happened to you, but their body was already falling backwards and there was no way of stopping it.

A loud yelp and a series of beeps were dulled by a loud thump as the omnic fell backwards, the pain you expected to follow was only present in your right knee where you accidentally kicked Bastion when they pulled you down. Groaning loudly you opened your eyes, rubbing your muscles that have been strained in the past few seconds, and you come face to face with the baby blue light. The apologetic noises quickly reached your ears and you gently pushed yourself away from them, making yourself more comfortable on their lap before gently patting their chest. A single chuckle turned into laughter at the whole situation. They joined, relieved that you're not hurt. 

“Now if this wasn't what they call falling for someone, huh?” You joked, rising an eyebrow as a happy grin made its way to your features. To your satisfaction you earned another set of robotic giggles from Bastion which ceased after a good minute when their companion – now nice and clean – landed on their shoulder and looked between the two of you as if expecting an explanation. 

Instead of explaining the two of you exchanged a look before shaking your heads; you leaning back slightly and resting your head against their shoulder as they rested against the tree happily. The three of you quietly enjoyed the moment, sun pleasantly warming you as you basked in the sunlight.

“Vee? Shh-shh beeow?” 

“Hm?”

“Vee? Bee-eeoop beep?”

The sound of familiar boops made you turn your head to look at the tall omnic, a smile appearing on your lips before you shifted slightly to face them properly. “Of course I do.”

“Veeoop?” Bastion's head tilted to the left slightly, suddenly becoming much more bubbly than they already were and they let out a series of whistles when you nodded your head. Their left arm wrapped around you tightly as did the other one, careful not to nudge you with the gun, and they didn't hesitate to rest their forehead on your shoulder as they squeezed you gently. They snuggled into you, happily beeping and whistling as Ganymede flew upwards at the sudden movement, settling down on the branch above the two of you. 

To say the omnic was embarrassed was an understatement.

“Oh, come on, this isn't the first time I told you this, Bastion. Yet, your reaction is as adorable as the first time.” Recalling that time made you smile, your arms wrapping around them to return the display of affection. 

 

The chirping from above beckoned him to reply; and they did. Bastion sung for you excitedly, letting you know that he, as well, loves you as much as you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how to use AO3. Forgive me.  
> Requests open, I guess.


End file.
